Together Forever
by FireFriendship
Summary: It's Romeo and Juliet with a Digimon twist. *Takari* Me and my friend AzunAngel wrote this one together. Please read and review!


**_Together Forever_**  
  
  
  
Kari's POV  
"Kari, will you help Kevin review for the test tomorrow? He's been struggling, and if he fails this exam, he might not pass." The teacher asks me quietly at the end of the day.  
  
"Of course sensei." I reply, always happy to help. Me and Kevin go to the library when school's over, and I goes over my notes with him. Kevin seemed interested in the subject, and I wondered why he wasn't doing well in class. He seemed to work hard enough.   
  
"Hey, Kari? I don't understand this, could you help me?" Kevin asks.  
  
"Sure." I walk over and sit next to him. "See, if…" All of a sudden, Kevin leans over and kisses me, and then he starts touching me.  
  
T.K.'s POV  
I was looking for Kari after school. I went to her teacher and asked him where she went and he told me that she was probably in the library. I was walking down the hallway, feeling unhappy that Kari didn't tell me where she went because we had agreed to meet after school to practice for the Romeo and Juliet auditions coming up. Then I saw it.   
  
Kevin, my friend from school, was kissing Kari. She made no move to stop him. I-I was shocked, amazed, mad, upset, so many things at once. I couldn't watch any longer, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing my tears. I ran, and ran, and ran. I had no idea where I was going, I just felt so sad and rejected. In the end I ended up at my house. I slammed my door and threw myself on the bed. I cried and sobbed and felt that my heart was broken in two. Then after a couple hours, I thought of a plan. I would go behind her back to one of her friends. See how she likes that. Now, who should I make my girlfriend? I know…  
  
"Jessica?" I say into the phone.  
  
"T.K.?" She questions.  
  
"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, like be my girlfriend." I ask. I knew that she liked me so she'd probably say yes.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious? Of course I will! Oh T.K. I love you!" She shrieks.   
  
"I love you too." I say. "Well, I have to go eat, see you tomorrow in school?"  
  
"Ok, I love you, bye!" Jessica hangs up. This'll show her…  
  
Kari's POV  
I was so surprised that I didn't know how to react at first, I mean he was my *friend*! After the shock wore off I screamed. "Oh my god! Get off me!" I cry as I get my voice back. I pushed Kevin to the ground.   
  
"Hey, baby, I was just having some fun." He says innocently.  
  
"Right. Whatever. This study session is over." I say coldly as I practically run out of the building. When I was away from everyone's watchful eyes, I broke down. When I finally stopped my tears, I realized that couldn't go home looking like this.   
  
"Tai's sure to ask questions." I say aloud. I don't want him to get involved in this. Wait! T.K.! I'll go over his house and clean up first.   
  
"Oh shit!" I curse as I remembered that I was supposed to meet him after school. "Dammit! Now he's probably pissed off at me. Can life get any worse?" I ask the sky. I start walking home and hoping that maybe Tai would be late or out with his friends or something. I was lucky. Tai had left to go watch Matt's band practice and wouldn't be home for another hour. I climb up the stairs to the bathroom, thanking Matt the whole time.   
  
T.K.'s POV  
The rest of my day passed uneventfully. I lay in bed thinking of my plan. I can't wait till tomorrow.  
  
The next day…  
  
I walked to school and met Jessica along the way. She came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, T.K." She giggles.  
  
"Hey, Jess." I put my arm around her shoulders, like I used to do with Kari. Only if she were here…Snap out of it, Takeru! I scolded myself. She kissed Kevin! You should mad at her, not wanting to her to be with you!   
  
We walked into school together, and into our first period class.  
  
"Over here T.K.!" Kari calls. I ignore her, and Davis takes the seat she was saving for me. I wanted to hurt him so bad! Jessica steered me away from them and we sat together. I glanced over at Kari, she seemed so…confused. And hurt. I didn't feel too good about what I was doing anymore.   
  
"T.K., Jessica, please go down to the supply closet and get some chalk. I can't seem to find any." Said Mr. Fujiama.  
  
"Going Mr. Fujiama!" We chorused together. We walked down the hallway and I opened the door. Jessica pushed me in, went in herself, and closed the door. I fell on the floor with her on top of me. She giggled, then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed her back and started to touch her. She moaned and kissed me harder. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and we started frenching.   
  
Kari's POV  
"Kari, please go check on T.K. and Jessica. They're taking a really long time to get a couple pieces of chalk." Asked Mr. Fujiama.  
  
"Ok, sensei." I walk down to the closet and opened the door. I stared. Jessica, my friend, was laying on top of T.K. Kissing him. T.K. was touching her. They kissed even more passionately. I couldn't watch anymore, I ran to the girl's room crying.   
  
T.K.'s POV  
The door opened and Kari was there looking down at us. Jessica didn't see anything. I started kissed her more passionately and allowed her tongue into my mouth. I was touching her everywhere and she had her arms wrapped around me. Kari ran. That should make her jealous. When we stopped kissing to get some air, I said, "We should probably be getting back to class or else Mr. Fujiama is gonna wonder where we are."  
  
"Aww…ok." Jess agreed reluctantly. I stand up and pull her to her feet. I grab a couple pieces of chalk and we walked into the classroom.  
  
"Here you go sensei." I hand him the chalk.   
  
"Oh there you are, thank you." He replies as the phone rings. Me and Jessica sit down and watch the rest of the boys throw paper airplanes around the room. The bell rung and Mr. Fujiama was still on the phone. On the way out of the classroom, I heard Davis say, "What a pointless class, we did absolutely nothing!" I laugh.  
  
At the end of the day we went to the Romeo and Juliet auditions.   
  
Kari's POV  
I sat down in the front row and heard some giggling behind me. I turn around and see T.K. flirting with Jessica. I turn back disgusted. The drama teacher walked in and the auditions began. I was supposed to do the part with T.K. but he went with Jessica. I was forced to go with Kevin. I almost decided not to audition. When T.K. and Jessica went to tryout their kiss was way too long. I felt like throwing up. When everybody was finished, the drama teacher announced that T.K. got the part of Romeo and Jessica got the part of Juliet. I got the understudy of Juliet.   
  
T.K.'s POV  
"T.K., honey, wake up," called my mother.   
  
"I'm up," I replied.   
  
"Sorry T.K., but I'm gonna be out of town today. I'm doing an article in Shinjuku, so I'm not going to be home tonight. There's food in the refrigerator. I love you sweetie. Bye!" Said my mother.   
  
I got up, got ready, and went to school. The school day passed quickly. Then I went to the auditorium for rehearsal. When Jessica and I started kissing, I noticed that Kari looked like she wanted to cry. I realized I had gone too far. I wanted to make Kari jealous, but instead I made her sad. I *never* wanted to make her sad. Kari quickly left after rehearsal. I ran after her.   
  
"Kari!" I shouted. Kari just kept on walking. "Hey, wait up!" I finally caught up to her. But she wouldn't face me, wouldn't speak with me. "Come on, talk to me!" I say as I grab her slender shoulders. She still looked the other way. I shook her gently. "Please?"  
  
Kari's POV  
"…please…" He sounded so upset. I couldn't stay cold the whole entire time. I turned and faced him. There were tears in his bright blue eyes. He had really hurt me but I still couldn't stand to see him so sad. I embraced him and held him close. We parted and I wiped away his tears.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I should've never done that. I should've known that revenge never works out. Oh, Kari I'm so sorry, it was all my fault can you forgive me?" T.K. asks.  
  
"Wait, hold up a minute. Why did you want revenge in the first place?" I ask confused.  
  
"You know why. I thought we were a couple Kari." He says remorsefully.  
  
"We *were* a couple, until you decided to-to make Jessie your girlfriend." I say.  
  
"I did that because…because of Kevin." T.K. says slowly.  
  
"You saw!?" I was surprised. "Oh T.K., that's why. I wasn't kissing him, the teacher asked me to help him study for a test and he started to kiss me."  
  
"But you didn't stop him." Says T.K.   
  
"I did! Just not right away because I was so surprised that he would do something like that. I thought that he was my friend." I say. "Now I understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry T.K."   
  
"No don't be sorry. It was my fault you have nothing to be sorry about. I should've asked you instead of going behind you back to one of your friends." T.K. brought me close and we hugged again. When we stopped, he leaned down and kissed me. At first I was shocked, then I realized that I liked it. I kissed him back more passionately. He pushed his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly gave permission. We frenched, our tongues playing with one another. It was the best moment in my whole life so far. We broke apart only when we had to breathe, then went back in again. After the fourth or fifth time, T.K. suggested that we should stop and go back home, or else my parents might worry. I really didn't want to go and I could tell that T.K. didn't want to go either, but I reluctantly agreed.  
  
"See you tomorrow T.K.!" I call as I run down the street.  
  
"Bye, Kari! I love you!" He calls back. This was the single best day in my life. So far.  
  
T.K.'s POV   
I walked back to my own house, and found Matt there cooking dinner.  
  
"Hey Matt! Did you came here just for me?" I ask playfully.  
  
"You know I would squirt, but this time I'm here because Mom called me and told me to watch you." He replies.  
  
"She worries about me too much. It would make life easier for everyone if she would just trust me a bit more." I frown. "I bet Dad didn't make someone baby-sit you when you were thirteen."  
  
"No but, he's DAD, remember?" Matt jokes, I laugh. "Mom's just being caring that's all. Besides don't you *want* your big brother to look after you?" Matt puts on a hurt expression.  
  
I grin. "No, onii-chan, I love having you here." I hug him. "Are you staying all night?"  
  
"No, actually, I have a date." He gets a dreamy look in his eyes.   
  
"You're not gonna be watching me the whole entire night anyway." I joke. "You must really like her if she can make you go all dreamy."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I love her." He says still daydreaming.  
  
"Same one as always?" I question, already knowing the answer. He's only had one girlfriend since we got back from the Digital World.  
  
"Of course silly, who else besides Sora?" He says. "I have the perfect night planned for the two of us. First we're going to the movies, then out to Moiré Ali's for dinner, then we're gonna come go back to her house and "talk"." He says.  
  
"Oh! Quote, quote, "talk" huh?" I tease.  
  
He smiles and looks at me. "Why am I telling you about my love life anyway?"  
  
"Because I'm your adorable little brother that you can stand to be without." I say innocently.  
  
Matt laughs. "Part of that is true, I couldn't live without you, but I don't know about the adorable part…"  
  
"Oh go get ready for your date!" I smile. "You have fifteen minutes." I say knowing the exact time that he always leaves. He runs up the stairs to get ready and I sit down to eat. A couple hours later they return home with Sora driving Matt's car. I looked out the window wondering why. I saw Matt open the door for Sora and they started kissing. "  
  
"Ooh!" I grin. Sora starts walking home and Matt parks the car in the driveway. He walks up to my room and I jump into bed.  
  
"Caught ya!" My big brother grins.   
  
I try to look innocent while asking, " Why was she driving your car?"   
  
"Because she insisted on driving and I couldn't say no to her." He says daydreaming again.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Why'd you come back here though? Why didn't you go back home?"   
  
"I wanted to make sure that you were ok." Matt says protectively.  
  
"Thanks. G'night onii-chan." I say sleepily.   
  
"G'night otoutochan." He says tucking me in.  
  
The next couple of weeks before the play went by really fast. We told Jessica the truth, she forgave us, and we became closer friends than before. Then I confronted Kevin. I found out that he was moving and had always wanted to kiss her since the day that he first laid eyes on each other. He said that he just had to before he left, and that he was very sorry. I told Kari, and she forgave him. They even became friends.   
  
Kari's POV  
Then the day before the play, Jessica called me telling me that she had the chicken pox and couldn't perform tomorrow.   
  
"Aww…Jessie. Feel better! I'll come and see you the day after the play and tell you how it went. By then, you'll be dying for company. Trust me." I said.  
  
"Right Kari, break a leg to both you and T.K.!" She laughed then hung up the phone.  
  
When I told T.K. the next day, he said that he felt sorry for her, but was secretly glad that we got to act as Romeo and Juliet in the play.  
  
"T.K.! That's not nice!" I say.  
  
"Admit it, you're secretly glad too, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"…Um…" I didn't want to admit it. "Alright, you win…I'm kinda happy too."  
  
"Ha!" T.K. smiled. We laughed together, and the rest of the day flew by in a blur. When it was time for the play, everybody came. Our friends, family, and even the Digidestined. Matt was sitting next to Sora, holding her hand, the rest of the Chosen Children sitting around them.   
  
The curtain went up and the play was perfect. When it was time to kiss, we made it so dramatic, the audience asked for an encore, and I got to kiss T.K. twice in front of everyone! Then it was over. We took our bows and then went backstage.   
  
"Hey T.K.?" I said.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered. I put my arms around him, looking up at his face, my ruby brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones, and we leaned forward at the same time…  
  
"Ooh!!!!" We jumped apart guiltily to see our big brothers and the rest of the Digidestined laughing. We joined in the laughter.  
  
"I guess we have a new couple!" Said Matt. We blushed.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys would get together. You make such a cute couple, don't you agree, Matt?" Tai asked. Me and T.K. looked at each other. Big brothers. We rolled our eyes and laughed.  
  
"Yup, how bout we go out for dinner to celebrate?" Matt suggests. The answer was unanimous.   
  
We went, ate, and had the one of the best Digidestined get-togethers ever.   
  
"A toast to T.K. and Kari, our newest couple!" Said Matt and Tai.   
  
"And a toast to the our longest lasting couple, Matt and Sora!" T.K. and I said together.   
  
"And to the hope that we remain together forever, friends to the end!" Cried Izzy, Joe, Sora and Mimi.  
  
Our classes clinked and toasted one another. Then the music came on and we all went to dance. Me and T.K. danced a couple of slow songs and a couple of fast ones, then Tai intercepted.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Said Tai to me. I laughed.  
  
"Silly Tai. Only you. Of course your little sister would be happy to dance with you." I grinned. Matt and Sora were dancing, along with Mimi and Joe. Then they switched partners! Joe talked to T.K. for a bit while Izzy took his place on the dance floor. I finished dancing with my onii-chan just as the final slow song came on. Me and T.K. danced our hearts out. I never had so much fun. Sora and Matt danced next to us, and at the end of the song, me and T.K. kissed. At first it was a kiss then it became a french kiss. I saw Matt and Sora doing the exact same thing next to us. In the end, we both had to stop. We each went our separate ways home.  
  
T.K.'s POV  
That was the best night of my life. And there's plenty more to come…   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


*Author's Note*  
**J:** **Hey minna-sans! This is Jackie. ****FireSpirte@yahoo.com****  
M: And Mellesa! ****Orientalathlete@yahoo.com****   
J: If you want to write to both of us, but are too lazy to send two messages ~_^ (I've felt that way before) send to ****MattsAngels4eva@yahoo.net****   
M: We have more work if you want to read it. I support Sorato, Takari, Miyaken(Miyako and Ken), and Ryuki, so if you're looking for that, e-mail me.  
J: And I support Taiora, Takari, Takuri(Takato and Juri), and Ryuki! See, all the Sorato bits in here are Mellesa's problem, k?  
M: Hey that's not fair!   
J: Just kidding! Since we both like Ryuki, we're thinking of writing one of them together. If you want us to, just say so in your review.  
M: And if you want us to write anything else, say so because I support a couple of things that I didn't mention, and I have a lot of ideas! I've written a few fics. If you like I'll email you the story or the site I post it at. Though it may take a while. The story is about Takari.  
J: I also support some stuff that I didn't mention, and I've written a few fics, too. Just a warning though, I am a Matt fan. A HUGE one. Oh and btw if you e-mail me from July 17, 2002 to August 7, 2002, I won't be replying too soon, cuz I'll be on vacation! Just so you know, I answer all e-mails, whether they're comments, suggestions, criticism, questions, or flames. (gulp) If you flame us, don't expect a nice message back! ^_^  
M: Ditto! I'm going on vacation too, from July 5,2002-August 4, 2002 and from August 14,2002- August 18,2002. I answer all messages too! I will be able to reply back to your reviews during my vacation on July 5, 2002- August 4,2002. , I might not be able to reply back too fast, from July 17, 2002-July 26,2002. At least I have internet access unlike some people I know. *clears throat*  
J: Lay off! It's not my fault that I don't have internet access!   
M: Just kidding!  
Please review!!  
**

*Disclaimer*   
J: I don't own Digimon, but a girl can wish can't she?  
M: LoL! I don't own Digimon either. (Maybe in my dreams…but that's a different story! ^_^)   
J: Please don't sue, cuz I'm completely broke and I'm sure you have better things to do with your life. (I hope ~_^)  
M: Ditto that!   
We hope you enjoyed the fic!!   
  
  
  



End file.
